


Day 17- (Sex) On the Floor

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Creampie, Floor Sex, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 17- (Sex) On the Floor

Sherlock absentmindedly tossed the apple into the air and deftly caught it on its descent towards his face. For the better part of an hour Sherlock had lain upon their couch in surprising quiet, tossing the apple into the air and missing only very few times. John had tried to get him to drink tea but to no avail as the teacup got knocked over by a wild apple. Frustrated, John left Sherlock to his own devices while he went for a walk in the cool crispness of the evening air before he truly blew a spigot.

When John returned he noticed right away the tea puddle on the floor had not only been left untouched but had soaked partially into the blanket which Sherlock had half draped over himself, leaving the other half on the ground and directly in the puddle. John’s eye twitched as he stalked over to the couch to see Sherlock blissfully asleep, back facing the flat with his forehead pressed against the couch backing.  John knew waking the sleeping detective might have repercussions but fact of not only open refusal to clean up his mess but then causing more and flat out ignoring it irritated John.

“Sherlock Holmes.” John stated slowly, looking down at the lump of a man on the couch, “Pick up the mess you made.”

Sherlock shifted but did not proffer any sort of answer other than a guttural grunt. John tapped his foot on the wood floor and then yanked the cover from off of Sherlock, who attempted but failed to latch onto it. Sherlock said something but it was muffled so John tugged his shoulder to make Sherlock was facing him, eyes blinking from the sudden lamplight.

“Give me that back.” The detective demanded, holding out an open palm towards John.

John shook the blanket in response, “Nope. Get up, clean your mess, and go to bed properly.”

With narrowed eyes, Sherlock hauled himself up but purposefully took his time mopping up the mess with a towel before nonchalantly tossing the cloth into the sink. John merely sighed but was satisfied enough.

“All right. Now you can come to bed. I’ll wash this later.” John stated, giving the sheet a shake before putting it into a pile by the couch.

Before John could even make it past his chair, however, he sensed rather than saw Sherlock approach him from across the room. His reaction to the oncoming man was slow, causing them to topple forwards together in a heap, with Sherlock lying atop John’s back.

“What the hell are you doing?” John demanded, wriggling underneath Sherlock but pausing when he felt something hard pressed against his lower back.

“I want you.” Sherlock whispered into his right ear before nibbling it slightly, his hot breath tickling John’s skin.

John swallowed, wondering where this burst of sudden energy came from, but his thoughts scrambled when Sherlock reached under John’s shirt to give his back a sensual massage. John relaxed under the light touches and sighed deeply as dexterous fingers worked away tension from his muscles. Sherlock did this for about five or so minutes, as far as John could tell, before he laid down flat against John’s back.

John huffed and wheezed out, “You know you’re bloody heavy despite being thin looking.”

Sherlock’s laugh was deep and caused vibrations to resonate through John’s back and what felt like even into the floorboards beneath them. Carefully, Sherlock lifted himself up onto his hands, placing them on either side of John before steadily grinding his clothed erection against the arse of John’s trousers. Sherlock nuzzled the back of John’s neck before nipping it all over, leaving behind small red marks.

“Sherlock…” John panted, his voice half muffled by the carpet.

Sherlock responded with smothering more kisses on the back of John’s neck before slinking his hands around either side of John’s waist, hands halting at John’s buckle. John wriggled his hips and brought himself up to his knees before arching his back to press against Sherlock’s back imploringly. Sherlock reached up to wrap his arms around John’s chest in a hug before releasing him in favor of unfastening the buckle and tugging down the trousers to be around the middle of John’s thighs.

Sherlock salivated onto his palm and rubbed it against the tip of John’s erect cock. John moaned and pressed back into Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock reciprocated by grinding against John’s bare arse, his clothing bunching up slightly.  John’s left arm slipped, causing the two to topple to the ground and John to groan with slight pain.

“Are you all right?” Sherlock asked hurriedly, backing off so John could reposition himself.

“Yeah..I’m all right. Y’know if you’re gonna do that best go get what’s needed, hm?” John remarked, wiggling his butt tauntingly.

Sherlock breathed in sharply and nodded before realizing that in the position John was in the motion couldn’t be seen. Instead of speaking he practically ran into their bedroom to find the lube and a condom before coming back into the living room a few moments later. Sherlock was pleasantly surprised to see that John had stripped off his trousers and pants entirely as well as his jumper, leaving his button-up shirt as his only garment.

John smirked at the faint red blush that Sherlock had the grace to have before kneeling down onto his hands and knees, a challenging quirk to his brow as he looked up at Sherlock, “Come and get me.”

With excited quick fingers Sherlock removed his trousers and pants. After he donned the condom and coated himself with lube Sherlock applied a dollop to his index finger to run it down the cleft of John’s arse teasingly. John made an indignant noise.

“Oh please. Teasing? I thought you were gonna fuck me?”

Sherlock growled low in his throat and removed his hand, positioning himself at John’s entrance before thrusting in half of his cock. John arched his back as Sherlock wrapped an arm around John’s middle and thrusted more, each being slightly stronger than the last until each thrust was Sherlock’s entire length being engulfed. John moaned and saliva dribbled from his lips as Sherlock shallowed his thrusts in favor or reaching underneath John’s shirt to twist both of his nipples severely. A startled cry followed by a low moan tore from John’s throat as he pushed himself back onto Sherlock, his own cock hanging heavy and hard betwixt his legs. Sherlock released his hold on John’s left nipple to reach down and grip onto John’s aching erection in his hand, giving it rough strokes and squeezes until John began to tremble.

“Sherlock…” John gasped, hot come splattering atop Sherlock’s fist and onto the floor as wave after wave of euphoric bliss coursed through him.

A slight nudge from Sherlock and John was flipped over onto his back to look directly up at Sherlock as he removed his condom and straddled John’s hips, his fingers wrapped around his shaft and pumping in earnest until he came, incidentally, across the lower part of John’s face and shirt.

John used the collar of his shirt to wipe away the residuals and then made a small squeak of alarm. Sherlock craned his head to see a rather startled Mrs. Hudson standing at the doorway.

“Not saying a thing, dears…” Mrs. Hudson remarked, setting down a brown bag before walking back down the steps.

The two stayed in silence until John uproariously laughed, insisting they better clean themselves and the flat before Mrs. Hudson came back.


End file.
